Generally, users are familiar with the use of the most common and most convenient reservation mode among a plurality of reservation modes each for performing programmed recording in a VCR.
Therefore, assuming that a VCR plus reservation mode and the general reservation mode are contained in one unit of a VCR, the reservation is conventionally performed as follows. First a reservation is made in the form of the VCR plus mode, and then, when the user wants to make another reservation, again in the VCR plus mode, a general reservation key is pressed and a menu picture is displayed. Then the VCR plus mode is selected again from the menu, thereby selecting the reservation mode of a programmed recording.
Further, if the reservation key is input without setting the current time, the user has to set the current time after manually selecting the time adjusting mode. After the setting of the current time, the menu is displayed again, and the user has to select the VCR plus mode again thereupon, thereby causing much inconvenience.